


Heat

by moonstruckhargrove



Series: The Billy Hargrove Chronicles [6]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstruckhargrove/pseuds/moonstruckhargrove
Summary: The game of cat and mouse comes to a close.





	Heat

You weren’t sure exactly how, but frankly all you cared about was that it did.

Months of tiptoeing around one another, flirting dangerously with disaster, finally culminated into this one moment.

You’d gotten Billy Hargrove alone for more than two minutes, and you’d be damned if you’d waste a single second more on whether or not this was actually a good idea.

His mouth was searing on yours as he kissed you against your bedroom door, pinning you to the wood with his hips. Your hands fisted in his half-unbuttoned shirt (less work for you, let’s be honest), pulling him closer until your bodies were flush together. The meeting of his growing bulge against your clothed core made you moan deeply into his mouth, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth.

As they danced, twirling and twisting around one another, you let your hands float to his curly blond locks, weaving strands between your fingers. The growl you received when you tugged instantly sent heat to your core; you could feel it pooling in your underwear. Growing bolder, you dropped a hand between you, groping at his hardening erection. His hips chased after your hand as he pulled away from your mouth to moan. He was thrusting into your grip and he dropped his head to find the pulse point on your throat.

You mewled when he bit down, lightly at first and then increasing the pressure at the little noises he pulled from you. He soothed the bite with his tongue, marking you as forever his.

Wordlessly, he suddenly whirled you around, pressing your front into the wood of the door. You yelped a moan as he pressed his erection into your backside. Instinctively you pressed back against him, at which he groaned.

His large hands came around to your front, one going up to wrap around your throat and the other down to the button on your jeans. He licked a line from where your neck met your shoulder to behind your ear.

“You know,” he breathed, sending a pleasant chill down your spine. You trembled against him and you could feel him smirk into your skin. “That wasn’t very nice, teasing me like you did. I think you need to be punished, don’t you agree?”

You could only moan in response, but Billy wanted a verbal one. His hand tightened around your throat as his other dipped into the front of your jeans.

“Answer me, Y/N.”

“Y-yes I deserve to be punished!” you whimpered. You let out a long moan as his middle finger made contact with your clit, beginning to rub in slow circles, sending shockwaves of pleasure straight through to your fingertips.

“Good girl. My, my, how wet you are already. I’ve barely touched you, Kitten.”

“That’s what you do to me,” you replied breathlessly, letting your eyes close and your head fall back on his shoulder.

Your hips began rolling against his hand, urging him to pick up the pace. But he pulled his hand away, causing you to whine at the loss of contact.

“Turn around and get on your knees,” Billy ordered. You shivered at the sound of his belt coming undone, his dominance turning you on like nothing ever had.

You did as he asked, eyes widening at the sight of his bare erection standing upright against his stomach. It was no wonder where Billy got his sexual confidence from if he was hiding that in those tight ass jeans.

Lowering yourself to your knees, you glanced up through your lashes at him. His eyes softened and his touch was gentle as he guided your chin to his waiting cock, already dripping with pre-cum.

You tested the waters, your tongue poking out to kitten lick his mushroom head. Billy’s sharp intake of breath pushed you into licking a broad stripe on the underside of his dick from base to tip. The tip of your tongue dipped into his slit as you slowly moved your mouth over him. A hand came down to the back of your head as you took inch by girthy inch until his head was settled nicely at the back of your throat.

Once adjusted you began to bob your head, using your tongue to stimulate his sensitive head and the vein that ran along the underside of his cock. You hollowed your cheeks, sucking him deep into your mouth. The noises you were compelling from him were downright filthy, and his hips began to move with your rhythm.

“God you suck me like a porn star,” he growled. You moaned around his mouth, eyes fluttering open to see his head thrown back and mouth opened wide. The vibrations from your moaning and humming made him twitch in your mouth, but he pulled you off with a gentle tug of your hair and you released him with a wet pop.

“On the bed,” he demanded, stripping himself of his shirt and his jeans. You scrambled to stand and hopped onto your bed, giggling when Billy pressed a hand to your chest and pushed you to lay on your back. He snapped the hem of your jeans. “These, gone.”

Within minutes you were laid bare before him, and his blue eyes took their time drinking you in. His pupils were blown wide with lust as they settled on the apex of your thighs, where your sex was dripping onto the mattress.

“Goddamn, Y/N,” he sighed. Holding himself up with one hand, his other came up to cup your sex, and he dipped a finger inside of you. You tossed your head back onto the pillow, fingers curling into the sheets. “God, you’re beautiful.”

He inserted a second finger, stretching you until you were adjusted, and then he moved them. The only sounds in the room were your breathing, intercepted by moans and whimpers, and Billy’s fingers as they pumped in and out of you. You felt him shift, and your hips arched automatically off the bed when you felt his breath at your core.

“Someone’s eager,” he teased with that devilish smirk. You lifted your head to look down at him and the sight of his face between your legs nearly made you come right then and there.

Billy had a smart and quick mouth, but nothing came close to the feeling of that mouth on you. He peppered kisses on the inside of your thighs, never quite landing where you needed him most.

“Billy,” you moaned. “Stop teasing.”

“But it’s fun,” he responded, grinning cheekily.

With a growl you fisted a hand in his hair and all but shoved his face towards your aching core. Finally he obliged you, his tongue licking a line up your slit to your clit. The sensation of his warm tongue made you cry out, and the chuckle he emitted sent pleasant vibrations of heat into your core.

Billy ate you like a man starved. His tongue spelled out the alphabet against your clit as he inserted his index and middle fingers inside you, curling them up against your g-spot. You bit the back of your hand to quell your moans, but Billy paused to reach up and pull it away.

“Uh uh, Kitten. I want to hear you.”

You met his eyes as he went back to work, but you couldn’t hold it for long as the pleasure mounted, and your eyes squeezed shut again.

“God, Billy, fuck, please don’t stop,” you begged, and it trailed off into a loud moan. You were just about there, and Billy knew it.

His teeth lightly grazed your clit, and that was it. You came loudly against his mouth, back arching off the bed, and hands fisting in his hair. Your legs clamped around his head but he continued to work you through your orgasm.

Your really intense, mind blowing orgasm.

He pulled away when you went limp on the bed, eyes closed in blissful happiness, and he chuckled.

“Holy fuck,” you sighed, letting your eyes flutter open as Billy positioned himself on top of you. He kissed you dirty, all tongue and teeth, and you moaned when you tasted yourself on him.

“Turn over, beautiful,” he said, his hand coming between his legs to pump his red swollen cock. You did as he asked, bracing your hands on the headboard and looking back at him over your shoulder. He was biting his lip, eyes trailing over your form as you arched your ass in the air and wiggled it. “Careful, Kitten. Don’t tease Daddy too much now.”

Daringly, you replied, “Or what?”

Eyes darkened and jaw clenched, he didn’t waste a second in pulling you against him by the hips and seamlessly sliding inside of you. You cried out from the stretch, arching your hips back into him until he bottomed out.

“Jesus fucking Christ girl,” he moaned into your ear. “Your pussy’s like a goddamn vice.” He leaned over you, attaching his lips to your neck as one of his hands reached around to grab your throat. He squeezed lightly as he began to move, pulling out slowly and snapping his hips forward.

“Holy God,” you moaned, bowing your head forward. Your grip was white-knuckled on the headboard as he set a brutal pace, his pelvis slapping against your ass.

With a moan he pulled you up by the neck. The new angle made you see stars and you mewled your approval.

“Give me your hands,” he growled into your ear before sinking his teeth into the lobe. You did as requested, bending your arms behind you. One large hand held your wrists together behind your back, and you felt yourself gush around him. “So fucking wet. And all for me, huh Kitten?”

“Yes daddy,” you moaned, closing your eyes as he pounded into you. You rocked back into him, your hips meeting thrust for delicious thrust.

Billy let go of your arms and instead dropped his hand down to circle your clit roughly with the pad of his middle finger. He hissed as he felt your walls clench around him, pushing you closer to a second orgasm.

“Dear God,” you moaned, reaching up to bury one hand in his hair and the other to dig your nails into the arm holding your throat. He tightened his grip, cutting off your air a bit and it only heightened the pleasure.

“Fuck! Billy!” you cried as your second orgasm broke, rolling through you like a tidal wave. You felt it down to the tips of your toes.

Billy came with a roar soon after, your tight walls milking him dry. His hips stuttered as he released inside of you, and once he was drained he let the grip on your neck go slack.

The two of you collapsed on the bed, you on your belly and Billy halfway on top of you. He pressed soft kisses between your shoulder blades, brushing your hair away from your face. You smiled sleepily, your eyes closed as you relaxed in the afterglow.

“You’re amazing you know that?” Billy murmured, feeling his own eyes drifting shut.

You hummed. “Could say the same about you…daddy.”

His eyes snapped open, darkening instantly. “Careful girl, or you’ll get round too a lot sooner.”


End file.
